Wilder Than Heaven
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Dia bukan 'mainan', Ichigo. Dia bukan benda mati. Dia memiliki perasaan, sama sepertimu. Dan aku—" Kudekatkan wajahku pada Ichigo. "Tidak pernah menganggap dirimu adalah 'mainanku'." # GrimmIchi. Warning(s) inside. M for implicit lemon.


Title: **Wilder Than Heaven © Jeanne-jaques San**

Disclaimers: **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rating: **M**

Relationship: **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo (GrimmIchi)**

Genre(s): _**Romance, Drama  
**_

Status: _**Oneshot**_

Word(s): ******1,179**

**WARNING(s):** _**Semi Canon**_**,** yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality **_dan _**Alternate Timeline**_. Alur yang berjalan maju-mundur, hingga bisa membuat bingung. _Contain_ _**Slash**_; _**Shounen-ai, Yaoi—MaleXMale. Selfcest. Threesome. Double penetration. Implicit Lemon. Out Of Characters—**maybe_. **Grimmjow POV.** _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Summary: **"Dia bukan 'mainan', Ichigo. Dia bukan benda mati. Dia memiliki perasaan, sama seperti_mu_. Dan aku—" Kudekatkan wajahku pada Ichigo. "Tidak pernah menganggap dirimu adalah 'mainanku'."

**.**

Sebuah penyaduran dari _doujinshi_ **Wilder than heaven** karya **Masaki Rioka**.

Selamat membaca~ :D

**.**

* * *

Untuk yang—sial! Aku sudah tidak mau menghitungnya lagi!—ke sekian kalinya, aku melihat kedua tubuh itu bergumul panas di dalam ruangan istirahatku; di atas tempat tidurku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku setengah mendesis. Pertanyaan yang selalu sama jika aku mendapati pemandangan seperti ini—lagi.

Ichigo menoleh, tanpa menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya. "Kau sudah melihat apa yang ku lakukan. Kenapa masih bertanya?"

Kedua rahangku mengatup keras. Ichigo terkekeh pelan, kemudian kembali menoleh dan menatap sosok dibawah tubuhnya. Mengecup bibir yang setengah terbuka itu.

Aku benci Ichigo. Tapi aku juga menyukainya. Namun semenjak ia menemukan dunia _parallel_—dan membawa sosok yang serupa dengan dirinya ke sini, _Las Noches_—ia seperti melupakan keberadaanku. Melupakan 'kegiatan' yang biasanya kami lakukan—hampir setiap hari.

Meski tubuhnya sudah menjadi candu bagiku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengemis di hadapannya; berlutut sambil menangis, hanya untuk memintanya kembali ke dalam pelukanku. Tidak akan.

"Kau mau mencoba tubuh ini, Grimm?" Apa dia bilang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? "Kau mau mencoba tubuh ini?" Ichigo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Kemudian beralih menatap sosok—yang serupa dengan dirinya—yang berada di bawah tindihannya. Kedua mata sayu itu menatapku. Sama persis dengan tatapan sayu Ichigo jika sudah kelelahan dengan kegiatan panas kami.

Ah, sial... _Dia_ benar-benar menggoda.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Wilder Than Heaven**  
**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kedua kelopak mata itu masih tertutup rapat begitu aku berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa melepaskan kedua mataku dari sosok itu—yang tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur—kaki panjangku melangkah lurus ke depan, menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur di dalam ruangan itu. Dan berhenti tepat di tepi tempat tidur.

"Mau menyerangnya saat ia masih tertidur?" sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkar dari belakang tubuhku, memeluk pinggangku. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik lengan itu. Ichigo.

"Kau belum mengembalikannya?" aku balik bertanya tanpa melepaskan kedua mataku dari sosok yang masih terlelap itu.

Ichigo meletakkan dagunya di pundak kananku. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau mengembalikannya?" sepasang lengannya yang memeluk pinggangku turun menuju ke area selatan tubuhku, membelai sesuatu yang masih terbungkus oleh celana putih panjangku.

Aku melirik Ichigo. Hanya sekilas. Apa dia ini tidak pernah memikirkan akibatnya jika membawa sosok yang serupa dengannya ke dunia yang sama?

"Aku akan mengembalikannya," Ichigo berbisik, seolah tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan. "Jika aku sudah puas bermain dengannya," Kemudian tangan kirinya menarik daguku. Melumat bibirku.

**.**

**.**

"Grimm~"

Sepasang mataku sontak menoleh pada Ichigo yang berbaring—sambil memelukku—di samping kiri tubuhku. Tubuh telanjang kami hanya ditutupi oleh selimut sebatas pinggang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membawa sosok yang serupa dengan diriku ke sini?" tanyanya, sembari merubah posisi tidurnya; merangkak naik diatas tubuhku dan menopang dagunya diatas kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas dadaku. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

Aku memilih tidak menjawab dan mengedikkan bahuku. Saat itu aku berpikir mungkin Ichigo hanya bergurau dengan ucapannya. Namun, begitu keesokan harinya saat aku kembali ke ruanganku—karena baru saja menghadap sang penguasa _Las Noches_—aku mematung di ambang pintu begitu melihat dua tubuh bergumul di atas tempat tidurku.

Tubuhku membeku di ambang pintu. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau aku salah melihat. Tidak mungkin kan sekarang—di hadapanku—ada dua orang Ichigo di waktu yang sama. Tambahan lagi, mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sering ku lakukan bersama Ichigo; bercinta, berciuman panas.

Apa-apaan ini? Jadi ucapannya semalam itu bukan sekedar gurauan?

Sial.

**.**

**.**

Tubuh dalam dekapanku menegang. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat begitu tubuh bagian bawahnya—yang sudah terisi dengan milikku—harus pasrah menerima milik Ichigo yang berusaha memaksa menerobos masuk. _Double penetration_.

"Sedikit lagi..." Ichigo masih berusaha memasukkan seluruh miliknya. "Nah, ayo bergerak bersama, Grimm~" Ia menyeringai begitu telah berhasil memasukkan seluruh miliknya.

Tubuhku seolah tersengat begitu merasakan milik Ichigo bergesekkan dengan milikku. Sosok dalam dekapanku terguncang-guncang karena gerakanku bersama Ichigo.

"Ku—kumohon..." Bibir yang sejak tadi bungkam akhirnya bersuara. Kesepuluh jarinya mencengkram lenganku—yang melingkar dipinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang—kuat-kuat. "Kumohon, berhenti... Ini benar-benar sangat sakit..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimm?!" Ichigo mendesis begitu aku berhenti bergerak. "Kau menghentikan gerakanmu hanya karena 'dia' memohon untuk berhenti?"

"Kau tidak kasihan? Dia benar-benar kesakitan..."

Ichigo tertawa mendengus. "Sejak kapan rasa kasihan ada di dalam kamusmu?"

Sejak kau melakukan hal gila yang tidak pernah kubayangkan ini.

"Berhentilah," aku menatap sepasang bola mata cokelat itu lurus. "Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Gerakan Ichigo seketika berhenti. Kedua matanya membulat. Lalu detik berikutnya, sepasang matanya menatapku tajam dengan emosi yang ditekan dalam-dalam.

"Kau berubah—" Ichigo berkata setelah ia menarik miliknya keluar. "Begitu aku membawa 'mainan' ini di antara kita."

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan hati-hati kukeluarkan milikku dari tubuh dalam dekapanku, dan membaringkannya. "Aku tidak berubah."

"Kau menyukainya!" teriak Ichigo, sembari melayangkan pukulan ke arahku. Namun dengan cepat kutahan.

Tangan kananku yang bebas terangkat dan meraih wajahnya. Ichigo menepis tanganku dengan kasar. Aku kembali meraih wajahnya. Kali ini Ichigo tidak berusaha menepis tanganku. Memilih diam, tapi sebagai gantinya kembali menatapku dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"_Dia_ bukan 'mainan', Ichigo. _Dia_ bukan benda mati. _Dia_ memiliki perasaan, sama seperti_mu_. Dan aku—" Kudekatkan wajahku pada Ichigo. "Tidak pernah menganggap dirimu adalah 'mainanku'."

**.**

**.**

"Kuharap kau tidak berencana untuk mengembalikannya kembali ke dunianya hanya dengan berbalutkan selimut…" kulingkaran sepasang lenganku di pinggang Ichigo dari belakang. Menyesap aroma tubuh yang selalu membuatku merasakan candu.

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap cermin besar di depan kami. Menatap tubuhnya yang dibalut _shihakusou_. "Sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di _gensei_, manis."

"Kau beruntung aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk melayangkan _cero_-ku ditubuhmu."

"Manis," bisikku tepat didepan telinganya.

Ichigo berbalik dan langsung mencengkram kerah bajuku dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhenti memanggilku 'manis', Grimmjow!" Dan setelahnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Selanjutnya, 'kegiatan' yang membeku—karena kehadiran sosok Ichigo dari dunia _parallel_—ini pada akhirnya mulai mencair. Dan kuharap Ichigo tidak berniat untuk membawa sosok yang serupa dengan dirinya lagi ke tempat ini. Karena bagiku hanya dia satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan untuk melengkapi diriku.

"Grimm—" Napasnya semakin memburu berat—sama seperti denganku—begitu aku semakin mempercepat gerak keluar-masuk diriku di dalam tubuhnya. "Ah!" Disana ternyata. Aku kembali menyentuh titik itu. Ichigo kembali melesakkan kepalanya di tempat tidur kami.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku begitu melihat kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai wajahku. Kedua bibir kami kembali berciuman, saling melumat. Dan baru lepas begitu udara di dalam paru-paru kami nyaris habis. Kutatap sejenak kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan mulut setengah terbuka—karena menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali merendahkan wajahku di perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya. Membuat tanda kepemilikkanku di sana, sekali lagi.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow!" Ichigo memanggil namaku begitu milikku menumbuk titik di dalam tubuhnya berkali-kali, hingga tubuhnya mulai mengejang.

Beberapa dorongan akhirnya membuat kami berdua mencapai titik puncak bersamaan. Aku mengecup bibirnya ringan, lalu merebahkan tubuhku di sampingnya.

"Grimm," Ichigo mengubah posisi tidurnya—yang tadi terlentang—menjadi posisi menyamping. Aku menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku membawa sosok yang serupa dengan dirimu dari dunia _parallel_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kuhancurkan sosok yang serupa dengan diriku itu sebelum ia sempat menginjak _Las Noches_ ini." Dan akan kupastikan tidak ada sosok-sosok yang serupa dengan diriku—yang berada di dunia _parallel—_berani menyentuh tubuhmu, selain aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**A/N:**

Cerita saduran pertama dari saya. Maaf klo aneh =_=

Cerita aslinya di _doujin_, si Ichigo yang main paling banyak dengan dirinya dari dunia _parallel_ sendiri. Si Grimmjow cuman kebagian _blowjob_ #orz Padahal saya sangat menginginkan _doujin_ itu benar-benar ada adegan Grimmjow main lama dengan Ichigo (yang dari dunia _parallel_) -_-

Di cerita ini saya memutuskan untuk merombak jalan ceritanya sesuai imajinasi di otak _pervert_ saya. Namun idenya tetap sama seperti di _doujin_ aslinya :3

Mengenai lemon... tentu saja nggak _hot_ karena memang ini _implicit_. Lagi nggak _mood_ buat yg _explicit_ #halahhalah

Sudah lumayan lama juga saya nggak nulis fic dengan _pairing_ ini #peyukGrimmjow Mungkin klo ada waktu lgi saya akan mem_publish_ fic dengan _pair_ ini di FBI :')

**_Published: 19.04.2013_**


End file.
